1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure generally relates to a sensing module and an electronic apparatus and, more particularly, to an optical sensing module and an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1A shows a cross-sectional view of the traditional electronic apparatus using a conventional optical sensing module to perform the object detection. Referring to FIG. 1A, the conventional electronic apparatus 1000 includes a display device 1100 and an optical sensing module 1200. The display device 1100 has a display surface 1120, wherein the display surface is configured to show images to be displayed. The optical sensing module 1200 includes a lens 1210 and an image sensing device 1220. Generally speaking, the optical sensing module 1200 has a sensing range 1212 through the use of the lens 1210. That is, when an object 1001 enters the sensing range 1212, it can be imaged onto the image sensing device 1220 through the lens 1210. In this manner, the optical sensing module 1200 can perform the identification, such as the gesture recognition, according to the images captured by the image sensing device 1220.
For current hand-held electronic apparatuses 1000 (e.g. the cell phone or tablet computer), the optical sensing module 1200 is generally disposed at the upper peripheral of the display device 1100. The term “upper peripheral” herein is referred to the upper side of the display surface 1120 when the user holds the hand-held electronic apparatus 1000 correctly, e.g. the front camera being disposed at the upper side of the display surface for current smart phones.
However, when the optical sensing module 1200 is used to detect the hand motion, the user generally waves his/her hand right in front of the display surface 1120 due to his/her habit of hand waving. Accordingly, if it is desired to improve the effective sensing range of the optical sensing module 1200, the optical sensing module 1200 needs to be tilted by an angle θ1 such that the original sensing range 1212 may be as close to the front of the display surface 1120 as possible, as shown in FIG. 1B. Although this is possible to improve the detection of the hand waving motion of the user in front of the display surface 1120 by the optical sensing module 1200, as the optical sensing module 1200 has to be tilted so that the thickness H12 required by the optical sensing device 1200 inside the electronic apparatus 1000 is increased, the original thickness H11 is increased to H12 as shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B. In other words, it is not possible to effectively reduce the total thickness of the electronic apparatus 1000 by using this kind of design.